Happy Christmas beautiful
by kennaweasley
Summary: A little piece of Christmassy fluff about Ron's desperate search to find Hermione the most perfect Christmas present.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to the beautiful and talented J.K.R.**

With only three shopping days left until the Christmas day, Ron is running around like crazy trying to find the perfect gift for his favorite girl in the world, his wife, Hermione Granger. He is in Diagon Alley doing this last-minute shopping.

He had been in Diagon Alley all day and has looked in every single store dozens of times, but nothing he could find was quite perfect enough for his special someone.

Ron wandered down the street, hoping something would catch his eye. He looked at all of the books in Flourish & Blotts, but nothing was right. He needed to get something fabulous for his wife. Hermione was pregnant with their first child, so this was going to be the last Christmas they had just the two of them and Ron wanted it to be spectacular.

While he was walking back down to the Owl Emporium (might as well check, he thought), he saw it, the perfect gift, at one of the many stalls that sprinkle the busy street. The gift that Ron saw was a beautifully simple silver bracelet. The bracelet wasn't spectacular in any way, just a simple one with the word _love _engraved onto it. Ron instantly knew that this was the gift that he wanted to give his favorite person in the world. Ron inquired about the bracelet to the young lady working at the stall.

"Excuse me," he began politely, "but could you tell me how much this bracelet is?" he asked, holding up the bracelet in question.

"Oh," she said smiling, "that is one of my favorite pieces. You see, this bracelet has a spell on it, making it so you can engrave anything onto it with the simple flick of the wand. This lovely piece is priced at ten galleons, a fair price for such an amazing bracelet."

By habit, Ron's heart sank. When he was younger, he never ever could have afforded such a beautiful thing, and he was used to that. But remembering that he now had a very high-paying job at the ministry, he happily purchased the beautiful bracelet for Hermione.

It is Christmas Eve, and Ron has never been more nervous about Christmas Day. "Would Hermione like his gift?" was the thought constantly running through his head and it was the last thought that ran through his head as he wrapped his arms around his wife and fell asleep that night.

Opening his eyes on Christmas morning, the first thing Ron saw was his wife, still sleeping in his arms. Stroking her hair, he whispered: "Happy Christmas beautiful." Hermione stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Happy Christmas Ron." She said. Slowly, the couple got out of bed and walked into their living room where there highly-decorated tree was placed. Hermione sat down, and Ron went into the kitchen and returned a few moments later with two steaming mugs of coffee. Hermione, deciding that she would give her gift to Ron first, reached under the Christmas tree and pulled out a long, thin box package. Smiling curiously, Ron ripped the paper off the box, and gently opened it. Inside, was the most beautiful broom he had ever seen, the newest Nimbus. Stunned, he stared at the handsome broom. Finally, he looked up at his smiling wife. "Thank you, I, I, I love it." He managed to stammer. Of course, she had gotten him exactly the thing he wanted, without him telling her.

At his turn, Ron reached under the tree and pulled out the little package that contained the bracelet. Nervous, he passed it to her and said: "Happy Christmas. I hope you like it."

"I'm positive I will." She said, carefully removing the paper from the box. Hermione slowly lifted the lid off the box. Stunned, she stared at it. "Ron… I'm speechless… it's… it's…it's the most breathtaking thing I've ever seen!" she cried excitedly. After Ron put the spell on it, the bracelet now read: "_Happy Christmas, beautiful. Love, Ron_." Ron explained to her that she could change what it said if she wanted, but she declined, saying it was the nicest thing anyone had ever given to her. It was the most perfect Christmas either of them had ever had.

**A/N: Hope you like, this is my first fanfic ever and I know that it's terribly terribly cheesy and terribly short but I was in the spirit of christmas and just had to write this. Make me happy and please review, good or bad!**


End file.
